The Faesis Chronicles
by BreannaBreifs
Summary: *Chappy Five and Six Posted!!!*: The Faesis Chronicles is my version of what happened after Elfangor's death. What if someone was watching? What if the fate of the future depended on something as mighty as the Ellimist? The Faesis are here...
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I don't own the Animorphs or anything in association with K.A. Applegate's writings whatsoever. I only write this for entertainment. No money will be made.  
  
I do own the char Allora. ^^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Faesis Chronicles  
  
© Allora 2002, all rights reserved  
  
Introduction  
  
  
  
We are the Faesis…  
  
Over the past hundreds of thousands of years we have ruled in secret. We leave no indications of our arrival or departure from that places we have been. Very few know we exist and what we truly are. Unlike the Ellimist, we occasionally interfere when needed. It is an ancient habit we as the Faesis have done since many of the earliest worlds have sprouted up since the beginning of time itself. Faesis we are and shall we be till time ends. But in ancient times, long before many races appeared, The Faesis and the Ellimist were at war between each other's power of balance in the Universe. It lasted for centuries before a truce was made. The truce was to be a Covenant that both parties would shape only when needed in the timelines of anything and everything inferior. We were just mortal's then. What the Earthlings call scourers I suppose is quite a description of us and who we are. Now, we are immortals. Capable of many things not even the great Ellimist see. We live in secret and do what we do best…interfere when needed or called upon.  
  
  
  
The story of us could take you through time neverending, but one story I we will take you upon so astonishing, you will have to see to believe such a time structure as this.  
  
I am Allora, keeper of time dimension 3. Listen to the story that is at hand, because without it dreams are shattered and all is lost in this tale of the third dimension.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hi all, so what did you think of my first attempt at this Intro? Bad? Good? Awesome? You suck? Or what? Please R/R and tell me what you think. I am dying to know what you guys think. I am sorry it's so short, but this is just the beginning. If I get enough reviews on this Intro telling me to move on I will, but not till I know it's wanted. Ja! 


	2. We Are Faesis

Disclaimer: I don't own the Animorphs or anything in association with K.A. Applegate's writings whatsoever. I only write this for entertainment. No money will be made.  
  
I do own the char Allora. ^^  
  
AN: I am sorry if this timeline is screwed up. I tried to do this during the time the Ellimist transported Elfangor to another time, place, ect. I just hope I got ages and timelines correct. If I am wrong, please contact me at: jcfreak20@homail.com  
  
  
  
  
  
The Faesis Chronicles  
  
© Allora 2002, all rights reserved  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
  
  
17 years before…  
  
  
  
Time across the great dimensions I stood staring at the resent events the shaped the life of not just one, but also many. We the Faesis are appalled to see what the Ellimist have done. They have interfered. I, Allora, frowned with much contempt. "They should know better as to do this. How dare they alter fate" I could feel a snarl form against my throat as I stared into the mirror mist that showed the actions below.  
  
"They have interfered into this Andalite's life. Should this Covenant we hold be in void?" my mentor and father asked me as he approached me.  
  
  
  
I shook me head, my wavy pure silk hair flowing behind me as if wind had caressed it thoroughly behind my pointed ears. "No father. The Ellimist bend not breaks. Shall it be we hold this act against them?" I asked him in return.  
  
  
  
My father took that moment to consider my question. "No" he said finally. "If it is to be, then fate shall play. But daughter, take heed. Timelines have been lost which should have not been. If the savior does not live, then who is safe?"  
  
  
  
His words spoke truth that could only come with age and understanding that no 1,000-year-old Faesis could obtain. "Father. This must play out. I will take heed to the wisdom of the elders. Be not weary father, I will play my part in fate." I couldn't help smile at my elder father. In return, he placed a hand on my smooth oval white skin in a fatherly manner.  
  
  
  
"Good speed my child. Fate door and Heaven's sent. Lives are at hand. Remember what I have taught you. Watch them well and save what is to be saved. I trust in you my daughter. Hor- lortec" he said with a warm smile before materializing into a mist.  
  
  
  
I watched him go with a heavy yet humble heart. "Father, I will be of good speed. Fate's door and Heaven's sent may these lives not be the pawn in the game that is yet to come.  
  
  
  
17 years later, present times…  
  
  
  
Times passes differently in the 10 level dimension. If you do not know, there are 10 levels in the realm of dimensions. 1 through 3 is what you see in front of you. 4-6 is what you might say are mind related or just common illusions come to life. 6-9 is sub-natural beings with the power to do what most only dream about in their dreams they have at night. 10 are what we the Faesis are. Supernatural beings with the power to destroy the Universe in the blink of a eye. We can do anything or go anywhere we choose to. It is the way of life for us who are no longer a mortal.  
  
  
  
17 years have passed since that dreadful day when the Ellimist stole a life and left another to shambles. I watched as the wife of the Nothlit Andilite morn for a time then get her memory taken away by the very being who stole the father of her child. I was upset yes, but I knew that the time will come when life will be restored. I decided then to put a special block on Loren's mind to bring her to realization in 18 years from the day her husband was visited. I watched her life change for the worst as she felt her life none complete. Because of it, she went insane…or so the human doctor's thought at the time. I watched as they put her into a human mental hospital and treat her as the insane. All I could do was watch and wait for the time when I could bring to pass the fate of those caught up in the war at hand.  
  
  
  
When I was not watching Loren, I was watching her son grow up in a lonely and parentless environment that no mortal or otherwise child should endure. I could feel tears weld up as I watched him grow into a young man in his teenage years jumping from home to home of his relatives who couldn't decide what to do with him. One time in his life, when either could decide or provide him a descent home, he was sent to a foster home. He was happier there, but it was short lived when his aunt called him home. He was even most grieved when his foster mother moved to another state far away from him. It pained him to be lonely, but he couldn't do anything to prevent it. This was just his early teenage years. Now as a 17 year old boy all grown up, I watch and wait, knowing that his time will come when his life and the life of his new friends will change forever.  
  
  
  
I, Allora, stared with a smile as I watched the events taking place at the abandoned construction site on Earth. I could feel the Ellimist growing fidget as they too watched the events coming into motion. I watched as Elfangor gave the 5 human children the power to morph to defend themselves against the Yeerks that now was plaguing the people of Earth. I watched as Visser Three landed and made his appearance known to the 5 humans who the Visser didn't expect to have witnessed it. "The time approaches" I said with an awe anticipation that drove me to watch further as the events unfolded right before my sparkled sliver eyes. My heart grew up in pace as the time came when the Visser opened his morphed giant jaws to receive a dying Elfangor.  
  
With a blink, I transported Elfangor fully healed into a realm no one could harm him.  
  
I watched him appear to be dead that was until he opened one of his main eyes, then both eyes when he saw the sight around him. I expected it this way. Who could say that waking up to a realm of swirls of nothing but colors and images couldn't be shocked and mesmerized by it at the same time. I watched as Elfangor walked around a bit, eying his new surroundings. With his back turned, I appeared behind him. My arms crossed at the hands, I stayed silent for a moment more before speaking. "Hello War-Prince Elfangor-Sirinial-Shamtul" I spoke softly, gently enough not to cause fright or alarm.  
  
  
  
Elfangor turned around sharply, raising his tail more in defense instant then thought. "Who are you?" he demanded, looking at me with hard yet soft eyes that vary few war-ridden races knew.  
  
  
  
A slight smile spread of my lips warmly. "We are Faesis," I announced formally. Hoping that in someway he would not be angered by another supernatural species interfering. And much to my relief, he stood straight as before, his dangerous tail at ease.  
  
"Faesis…" he paused in his thoughts. I could feel him thinking even as he stared me down from the solid spot he stood it. "I don't remember anything about the Faesis" then paused again, then by texture of his skin, I would say he paled at his own thoughts. "Am I dead?" he asked plainly.  
  
  
  
I shook my head, a grin on my lips. "No Elfangor. You are not dead. You are considered to be dead to those who witnesses your execution." I told him. He looked shocked.  
  
  
  
His eyes squinted finally, after he came to his senses for the time being. "Then how did I get away from it? Last thing I remember is being eaten alive by one of Visser Three's hideous morphs" he stated. I could tell he was as puzzled as I expected. After all, he was going to die.  
  
  
  
I nodded my head slowly. "Yes, you were going to be eaten. In fact, without the replacement of mass, you would be dead right now. I saved you from a fate that shouldn't have happened" I looked at him with my sparkled sliver eyes that bore into his being. I could tell just by his face expression he was curious now. More or less by my words that I have spoken.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean, that shouldn't have happened?" he questioned me without fear. I like it.  
  
  
  
I grinned at him softly. "Elfangor, what the Ellimist did was wrong, but yet right. They knew the Earth would suffer greater if you had not have went back to your people."  
  
Then I added, "But that does not excuse the meddling. They bent the rules to provide what they thought was best, but was not. Elfangor I am sorry for not coming sooner but fate had to take its course and fix itself before you could enter your old life into with the one you know now. Alan Fangor was your human given name. I amend your wife Loren for choosing so quickly." I could feel him flinch at the sound of his beloved wife's name. "I am most sorry to mention her, but she plays a role in fate. She wasn't throw to you for winds sake. She was given to you for a purpose. Now, its time to see yours, your wife's, and your son's destiny fulfill."  
  
  
  
All the while, he stood there and stared at me with emotionless eyes and expressions. A chill slide up my back at the thought of doing more damage then good. But finally, he spoke. "If I accept my fate, what will happen to me, Loren, and my son?" he questioned, his hazel green eyes narrowing on my sparkled silver ones.  
  
  
  
I breathed in slightly, trying to slow my fast pacing heart. "I can't say for it may disrupt what is to come, but I can say this" I paused for a moment before continuing. "Many will come, but even fewer will stay by your side at the upcoming battle. Be prepared not just for you, but also for the sake of both your peoples who have depended on you unawares." I looked upon as I spoke. I saw his expression go from narrow to confident.  
  
  
  
He took a deep breath before speaking, "Then I will accept my fate Faesis" he said boldly, without fear. I admired that.  
  
  
  
I smiled warmly, "Then so be it Elfangor. I will set you with everything you will need. I will set a list of instructions of what you have on Earth. Go to your old life, Alan Fangor" and with a blink, I sent him back to a time and place I knew was right. Back to his place among humans where he will life and find his life for the best of both world.  
  
Suddenly as soon as Elfangor disappeared, I heard a soft clapping approaching me from the side. When I turned, it was my father applauding me.  
  
  
  
"Well done my daughter. You have done well this season. I am proud of you. You have handled that better then we thought you would." His smile graces the air and brought a smile to Allora's face.  
  
  
  
"Thank you father. But this is only the beginning. Of course you know this," I pointed out. Of course he knew. Every Faesis knew the fate of time. Its only fate that brings time to an end or to its new beginning.  
  
  
  
My father nodded his ancient head. "Of course. It's only a matter of time now daughter. Soon the end for the wicked will end and new times will begin. I look forward to such a rewarding sight" he replied as he looked through the mirror image of Earth and the evil that was upon it.  
  
  
  
Turning my gaze, I saw what he saw and grinned. Elfangor was reading the note letter by letter at the instructions I gave him to help him adjust to his new/old life amongst his human brethren. "And so it begins" I said as I flicked my wrist, making the image distort then turn to the future which was yet to be shaped to become the Animorphs and Elfangor's greatest challenge ever.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hi all, what did you think? Good? Bad? You suck? Awesome? Or What? R/R please? I would like to know if this fiction is wanted. ^_^ 


	3. A little news, No regrets

Disclaimer: I don't own the Animorphs or anything in association with K.A. Applegate's writings whatsoever. I only write this for entertainment. No money will be made.  
  
I do own the char Allora. ^^  
  
AN: I am sorry if this timeline is screwed up. I tried to do this during the time the Ellimist transported Elfangor to another time, place, ect. I just hope I got ages and timelines correct. If I am wrong, please contact me at: jcfreak20@homail.com  
  
Version 2.0: Sorry for the mistakes guys. Someone pointed my errors out to me, so I could correct them. Thanks so much for bearing with me on this step out.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Faesis Chronicles  
  
© Allora 2002, all rights reserved  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
  
  
  
Elfangor stood silent as he read the note that looked ordinary enough, but if you looked closer, it was from one of three most powerful beings in the Universe.  
  
As he read out loud, he found it more reliving.  
  
  
  
Elfangor,  
  
I, Allora, have given your life back in full. Your friends, job, your home, car, and everything else you will need to live on. Be not fearful for the time that has passed since you last left it. I have altered much to give you a clean slate that will ensure no suspicions. Remember to lead a life as if nothing happened. Visser three still lurks in the shadows. He does not know where you live and that you're alive and well.  
  
I know what your thinking Elfangor…what about my wife and son?  
  
  
  
Elfangor raised his human eyebrows at the realization that the Faesis knew he would think that. Sitting down on the couch, he cleared his throat before he read on:  
  
  
  
Elfangor, I can tell you certain that you will see them again, but not yet. The time has not yet come for them to be reunited with you. Loren is to be deemed sane and your son is currently a Red-tailed hawk in nothlit form. We the Faesis have decided to that we shall let fate takes it course for both considering the price for their lives. It is for the best that they stay away until it is safe once again for them to return to you. I hope you understand Prince Elfangor. What's done is done, but what is to be done is yet to be set into motion. Take comfort in what is to come for both your peoples. The fate rests in not only yours but the 5 youths who have made the different while you lay in wait for your appearance to be made.  
  
  
  
Elfangor took a minute to let in all soak in. 'Why was the Faesis girl Allora assisting him? Why did they save him from a warrior's death? It just didn't make sense' he pounded this. Sighing in his own thoughts, he turned back to the letter. As he read on, his heart skipped a beat on what he read next:  
  
  
  
Elfangor, before this note is done, I have something to tell you. You have the ability to stay in your morphs for extended periods of time. No more will the 2-hour limit be a burden. I have made it possibly for unlimited access to all morphs. I hope this beings happiness to your grieved heart. You can demorph to Andalite anytime you wish. But do this in caution. To be safe, behind your home is a path leading deep into the forest. You can be an Andalite there with access to both worlds. Be of good cheer Elfangor and live strong. Time will tell and life will move on. Fate's Door and Heaven's sent Elfangor. Hor-lortec"  
  
  
  
Elfangor finished reading the letter with thoughts of hope in his mind. 'Could this be? Could these Faesis help stop the Yeerks once and for all time?' he questioned himself with a new hope that he had not felt in so long he had almost forgotten its relishing flavor of victory. Walking with his human legs, Elfangor decided to investigate his surroundings. As he did, he realized it was like his old home he and Loren had before he was sent away. All that was different was the room. It had twice as much as his last house. Making his way up the stairs, he saw the hall had 4 open doors that lead to 3 bedrooms and a bathroom. In the master bedroom was a queen size bed, dresser, night stand, a large closet, two lamps, and a small bookshelf beside the window which was open slightly a jar.  
  
  
  
Elfangor examined the master bedroom some more before proceeding to the next three rooms. Each room on the top floor was a good size with a dresser, lamp, closet, and a window facing either the forest or the yard in the front. The bathroom, which was to the right, was a nice bathroom that held all the necessities for life. Elfangor grinned, "At least the Faesis made good on her word" he commented out loud. Just as he was turning around to explore more of his 2-story ranch home, a soft wind like whisper came from inside that bathroom he just looked into.  
  
  
  
"Elfangor" it chanted like a soft echo that swept around him.  
  
  
  
Elfangor stopped in his tracks. Looking around his eyes, he inched his way into the bathroom, unsure what he would find.  
  
  
  
"Over here, to you left" the whimpering voice said.  
  
  
  
When Elfangor looked, he saw Allora, the same Faesis from before staring straight at him. Her white silk blew around her softly as if a wind was where she was. Her sparkled amused sliver eyes met his as she spoke gently. "Elfangor. I did not include in the letter what would happen for you today. Your friend Philip Scott will be arriving in one hour's time. You and him are to work on a new project for the company you work for. The day Saturday is your day off which proceeds every 4th day on the Earth week." She said, instructing Elfangor to the detail.  
  
  
  
Elfangor nodded; then he pointed out, "But what about information…" he stopped when Allora raised a swift hand.  
  
  
  
"You'll know, when the time comes. You will have everything you will ever need to know from the past to the present as if you were never away and have been working all this time. You'll know so be no weary dear Prince. Good speed" and with that, Allora finished leaving Elfangor's aged reflection staring back at him.  
  
  
  
Elfangor blew wind out of his mouth showing his content. "This should be an interesting event. I should get ready" and with that, Elfangor took a shower and got ready for his meeting with his friend Philip.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~*~~*Meanwhile~~*~~*~~  
  
  
  
Visser Three was enraged. How can these Andalite bandits keep interfering? he growled thought speak in his stolen Andalite form. They will pay dearly for this. I swear they will suffer greatly with their life's blood when I execute them mercilessly in front all those who they tried to save. Oh yes he said, an evil eye smirk visible on his cold facial expression. They will die slowly. I will relish that day for all time Visser Three stood in his office waiting for his chief spy to tell him something useful. If the spy came back empty handed, it would mean death.  
  
  
  
Visser three turned around just in time to see his Chief spy Estincle 1249- 0 walk in with fear in his cool blue eyes. "Lord Visser, I bring you news of the Andalite Bandits" he reported. Bowing respectful, he waiting for his Lord to want his continence. When Visser three waved his hand, the Chief spy Estincle 1249-0 reported.  
  
  
  
"The Andalite Bandits got away from the Hork-Bajir and Taxxon's that were sent out to capture them. The Hork-Bajir that went after them died from injuries that they suffered in the battle with the Bandits. The Bandits were injured during the fight, leaving much blood that the Taxxon's couldn't resist to lick up on their pursuit." The human controller made a disgusted face before continuing, "But none was found sir. If you allow me, I can follow their tracks to their hideout." Chief Spy Estincle 1249-0 stood confidently.  
  
  
  
Visser three turned on his hooves, their soft clicking was a rhythm as he made his way to Estincle 1249-0. His eyes wave icy cold as he glared at Estincle 1249-0, his ex Chief Spy. "Estincle 1249-0, I trusted for the information from you to help exterminate these meddling Andalite Bandits and all you have to present to me is nothing but garbage. I am vary displeased" Visser three with a dangerously low tone that made the room froze over.  
  
  
  
Estincle 1249-0 grew nervous as he watched his leader look at him with utter hatred. "I am sorry sir. It will not…" he was cut short by Visser three's sharp tail blade slicing his throat. Blood and gore gushed from the open cut, but Estincle 1249-0 was still alive. Visser three's cold stair turned even more evil when he told the guard to escort Estincle 1249- 0 to the Taxxon area.  
  
  
  
Estincle 1249-0 couldn't scream as he was trusted forward into the dark where the uncontrolled Taxxon area was. Visser three waited to hear roars of the Taxxon's hungry and the sound of feeding before turning back to his files. Smiling with his eyes wickedly, he looked through files of future sites where Pools would be held.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hi all! So, what did you think? Good? Bad? Awesome? You suck? Or what? Please let me know! R/R would be nice. ^_^ 


	4. A Decision Made

Disclaimer: I don't own the Animorphs or anything in association with K.A. Applegate's writings whatsoever. I only write this for entertainment. No money will be made.  
  
I do own the char Allora. ^^  
  
AN: I am sorry if this timeline is screwed up. I tried to do this during the time the Ellimist transported Elfangor to another time, place, ect. I just hope I got ages and timelines correct. If I am wrong, please contact me at: jcfreak20@homail.com  
  
  
  
  
  
The Faesis Chronicles  
  
© Allora 2002, all rights reserved  
  
Chapter Three  
  
  
  
  
  
One week later…  
  
  
  
Elfangor, who went by the name Alan Fangor as before, stepped out of his car for the hundredth time that week. During the week, he found out he worked for a company by the name of IBM as an Advisor of the Computer Programmer and Engineer department for the company. Elfangor was impressed. Not only was he well paid and in charge, but he was respected by people who didn't even know.  
  
He certainly had to give credit to the Faesis girl for all she did for him. She held her words firmly when she said she would give his life in full.  
  
  
  
During the past week, he found himself around more of the controllers then he thought he would. There were, by his count, at least 11 active controllers in the IMB building he worked in. 6 of them were under his supervision. Elfangor couldn't help but feel smug about it. After all, it was quite the switch for him to be in charge of the vary yeerks who was trying to take over the planet.  
  
  
  
He had also found out what The Sharing was. He could smell it as he would pass a door safeguarded in the building. "Yeerks" he would mutter when no one was around. This didn't exactly creep him out, but gave him reason to keep an eye of that door and on every controller in the IMB Company building. He saw to that. He didn't want to make any mistakes when dealing with unknown Yeerks on Earth.  
  
  
  
Walking up to his house, he got the sudden feeling of someone watching him again. Stopping at the door, Elfangor looked around in all directions. When he saw nothing, he unlocked his door and went inside. Setting his keys on the table by the door, he then put his jacket in the closet before making his to his room to change out of business clothing. As he passed the living room, he got that strange feeling again. Once again stopping in his tracks, Elfangor looking into the dimly lit room. All he saw was just the usual. Shaking it off, he went into his room and changed into his regular everyday clothing. A pair of jeans, a shirt, and low-cut shoes.  
  
  
  
Just as he was going to make his way to the den, he was stopped short by the same man who stole him away from his family, HIS Loren in the first place. He looked the same, even in age appearance to the naked eye. "Hello Elfangor" he said.  
  
  
  
Elfangor frowned hard, staring at the being he resented. "What do you want with me now Ellimist?"  
  
  
  
The Ellimist looked almost shocked. "You recognized me Elfangor? You know who I am?" he questioned.  
  
  
  
Elfangor looked at him with distain. "I know you because I remember you. You took me away from my Loren and my unborn child. Yes, I know you are…Ellimist"  
  
  
  
The Ellimist appeared to take a step back, but stood tall showing his age and experience. "Elfangor, do you know why I have come?" he asked. He asked.  
  
  
  
Elfangor took a minute to think it through. When he knew, he narrowed his eyes on the intruder. "Yes, I do. You are here because of what the Faesis have done, correct?"  
  
  
  
The Ellimist nodded, "Yes. The Faesis have done only what they saw fit. Although, we are upset with them. They have interfered with destiny" he said matter-of-factly.  
  
  
  
Allora, who had been watching that little conversation, was irritated. So, with a blink her voice filled the room. "Ellimist, Destiny and fate are two different things. Elfangor's destiny is not for you to decide. It's his alone. He wanted to come back, so don't interfere with him any longer"  
  
  
  
The Ellimist looked up towards the place he knew Allora to be. "I know this, but the world rests in the hands of the innocent and chosen. Do you think this wise?" he asked, really hating to answer to a ancient rival.  
  
  
  
Allora frowned, "Of course it is wise. How else will the Universe find its peace once again?" she pointed out.  
  
  
  
Elfangor, who was watching the whole time, looked on at the Ellimist and Faesis who fought over HIS fate. After watching them for a while longer, he finally decided to step in. "Excuse me" he said in a heightened tone.  
  
  
  
Allora went silent and the Ellimist turned from the voice to Elfangor. "Yes?" he asked.  
  
  
  
Elfangor frowned. "For once I am choosing. Ellimist, my place is here now. I will not go back. Now If you be so kind is to go from my home" Elfangor almost hissed out. It took everything he has to keep his cool, watching at the Ellimist vanished.  
  
  
  
Allora blinked. 'Interesting' she thought as she watched Elfangor forget all about her and go to his computer room. Smiling, she watched him grow up even faster then she anticipated. 'Yes, he will be great' she thought as she watched him on.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hi all! I am sorry for the wait but I have been really busy with school and stuff. So, what did you think of chappy 3? Let me know. R/R would be nice. It helps a lot! ^_^  
  
  
  
I am so sorry this chappy was a LITTLE stupid, but it came out of no where…if I see fit because of reviews, I will change it a little. 


	5. What!!? A New Discovery??

Disclaimer: I don't own the Animorphs or anything in association with K.A. Applegate's writings whatsoever. I only write this for entertainment. No money will be made.  
  
I do own the char Allora. ^^  
  
AN: I am sorry if this timeline is screwed up. I tried to do this during the time the Ellimist transported Elfangor to another time, place, ect. I just hope I got ages and timelines correct. If I am wrong, please contact me at: jcfreak20@homail.com  
  
AFN: I have read the reviews and took into consideration about lengthening of the chappies I write on this story. If it be that I write long, then I will write long. But if it sounds better short, then don't ask for more. I am trying. Really I am. ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Faesis Chronicles  
  
© Allora 2002, all rights reserved  
  
Chapter Four  
  
  
  
Hi, my name is Jake…  
  
  
  
As you probably have guess by now, I'm an Animorph. A once ordinary boy now with the power to change into anything I acquire. No, I cannot tell you my name, where I live, who my parents are, or how I really am, but I can tell you that ever since we met the dying Andalite in the abandoned construction site 6 months ago, it has been very odd for us. Cassie, the animal lover, said seriously once that this war could go on for years. I sure hopped not. Right now I found myself at the many countless meetings we have had in these long months of fighting against the Yeerks. We would plain attacks or to help against suspicion, we would hang out in Cassie's barn just chatting.  
  
  
  
Now was one of those times when we did both. Me, Cassie, Tobias in hawk notlit form, Marco who was crewing on a piece of straw, Ax in human morph, and my adventurous cousin Rachel was huddled around the barn, sitting on hay and discussing about this new move by the Yeerks we never expected. They have a new club called "The Unite" that be opening in one week.  
  
  
  
"Who's to say it's a Yeerk facility or not? It could one of those Young Founder's Of America Club or something." Cassie for the 1 millionth time told us logically.  
  
  
  
I sighed. I hated when she did this. It always caused even Marco to think straight. "Cassie, it's just to suspicious for comfort."  
  
  
  
Jake's right, Cass. Its bad enough they have The Sharing going on, but now they're starting something else to attract the innocent and naive people. Tobias said from atop the window perch.  
  
  
  
I turned my fixed eyes from Tobias to Ax who was staying quiet. "Ax-man, what do you think about all of this?" I asked him, hoping to hear some Andalite wisdom. Or so I thought.  
  
  
  
"I do not know Prince Jake. It's unlike anything I have ever heard of in the Yeerk battle tactics. The Yeerks do not do drastic changes unless they find assistance or they are desperate. But perhaps Visser 3 is trying something new to throw us off." He suggested. He would have thought, Ax with no real grasp on the enemy. This kind of took me off guard, but I choked it down with the saliva that lodged in my dry throat.  
  
  
  
"It's a possibly, Ax, but where's their motive? They have plenty of human controllers now. They don't need another club gathering to bring them in when The Sharing has public publicity oozing from they're eyes. It just doesn't make sense…unless…" Cassie who must have read my mind on what she said next stopped me.  
  
  
  
"Its probably a front. A decoy. A set up. It's a trap with a mask on. They're waiting to see what we'll do. Visser 3 is becoming more determined to catch us every time we destroy a Yeerk Pool, or take out his controllers. If I were he, I would be enraged to the point of desperation. So, this new club is probably the work of such a move." Once again Cassie has floored with an unmistakable logic that hits you and never lets go.  
  
  
  
That would work Tobias said, fluffing his wings.  
  
  
  
"Yes, but for how long? If the Yeerks find out we know, they'll be even more determined." Ax paused for a second, before continuing, "But if its not a decoy, then it could be something else" he said, not sure. I didn't think he wanted to be sure.  
  
  
  
"What could it possibly Ax-man? Its not like we don't see right through them. Its to obvious" Macro, for the first time this evening, put his two cents in. Ironically, it was common sense. That's what I thought until what he said next.  
  
  
  
"Besides, who knows…it might be a good thing for us. It might turn out to be a Unite of Models. Even if they're controller models," he said with a big grin. Rachel, who was glaring at him, slapped him in the back on his head. "What?!" he cried out, rubbing his head.  
  
  
  
I put a hand on my face. Honestly I wonder about that boy sometimes. He sure can be unpredictable when it came to his twisted sense of humor. "I don't think its that" I told him.  
  
  
  
Macro just shrugged. Rachel crossed her arms over her chest. "Even so Jake. We still have to be careful. You never know with this aliens." She said, pointing out more safety then she normally does. She's usually the one to charge in first, claws erect, fangs gorging. You know, the usual. But we all had reason to be cautious. These aliens, as Rachel put them, are surfacing with their latest scheme. I just hopped it wasn't going to be too much of a problem.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hi all! I finally finished it! So, what you think? Good? Bad? Stupid? You suck? Awesome? Or what? I am open to reviews, opinions, ideas, questions, and even constructive flaming. Send away! ^_^ 


	6. Tobias' Discovery

Disclaimer: I don't own the Animorphs or anything in association with K.A. Applegate's writings whatsoever. I only write this for entertainment. No money will be made.  
  
I do own the char Allora. ^^  
  
AN: I am sorry if this timeline is screwed up. I tried to do this during the time the Ellimist transported Elfangor to another time, place, ect. I just hope I got ages and timelines correct. If I am wrong, please contact me at: jcfreak20@homail.com  
  
  
  
  
  
The Faesis Chronicles  
  
© Allora 2002, all rights reserved  
  
Chapter Five  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hi, my name is Tobias…  
  
  
  
  
  
What can I say about myself that wouldn't scream weird? Mysterious? And unusual all at the same time? Nothing. To be honest, I even don't know what to think now days. I mean, first I was a regular, well-rounded regular guy with hardly any friends; I went to school, came home and did my homework. That's all I ever did until the fateful night at the construction site. From that point on, I wasn't just Tobias, I was an Animorph. The first battle ever fought, I went over the 2-hour limit. Now, I am Tobias, the human red-tailed hawk in notlit form.  
  
  
  
It was a beautiful day to fly. The Thermals were good, the weather was descent, and my ideas for peace were short lived when I looked down at the building to find a handful of controllers hovering around the new club, "The Unite". I was shocked. The Sharing was never this guarded. Swooping down lower, I noticed that some of the higher-ranking controllers were there. Including Chapman. Huh? What is Chapman doing there? I said in private thought speak. They appeared to be surrounding the club in an ambuse/assult manner then a guarding position. Landing on the tall building that towered above the new club, I watched with my sharp hawk eyes at the situation below.  
  
  
  
I saw them go in a few minutes later with they're shredders raised before they went in. This didn't make any sense. Why would they do this to their own building? I thought to myself as I waited for them to leave the building. After all, I couldn't get in nor could I see through the tainted windows that was all around the brick building itself. Fluffing my feathers, I didn't have to wait long because first came the bright light. The bright light made my eyes hurt, but when it adjusted, I flapped wildly at the sight. All 12 controllers that had went into the building was now charred to a crisp, laying in bloody gore in inhumane positions, which littered a 30 feet radius. The only controller that seemed to be fine, besides the limping, was a disoriented Chapmen. What in the name of Earth happened?! I shrieked to myself in thought speak. This wasn't happening. I mean, come on! What could have done that in seconds!!? Nothing is all I could think up. I mean if it were a bomb, it would have killed me and everyone in its limited perimeter programming. But this took the cake.  
  
  
  
Taking flight, I swooping circles around the building, trying to get a closer look. On my 5th time around, someone or something came out of the building. I didn't know who it was or what, but it stood around 7 feet tall. It wore a black business suit/w' black polished shoes shining in the sunshine. In his hand was a handkerchief held softly in his gloved hand. I couldn't see his face despite he was in the open. But I did see his eyes. They were like fine crystal blue. But what was weird was the form. It was like a cat, but instead of just up and down, it had the same slit from side to side. I noted this when he looked at me while I was high air born, far to high for any humans to notice me. Then again, I don't think this thing is a human at all.  
  
  
  
I felt dread when he noticed me. To lessen suspicion, I flapped my wings, catching a thermal to help me in flight. I left him that day behind. Those same eyes boring into my mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_________________________________________________________________ __________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Later on when I told the guys about it, they looked at me like a deer caught in the taillights. I swear I could hear crickets to fill in the silent that swept the barn. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Ax, in Andalite morph, took a step forward. A look of utter confusion expressed. "This is strange. Now my suspicions are confirmed what Cassie knew from the start. This is not a Yeerk club. Its something else"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, but what?" Rachel asked, chewing on a piece of straw.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ax shrugged his shoulders. "I do not know. If the Yeerks are concerned, then we much be as well."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I agree. But who knows? They may be allies from somewhere off space to give us a hand." Marco pointed out from his stool seat. To be on the safe side he agreed, after much retaliation, to keep watch from below while I sat up on rafters keeping airborne watch just in case Cassie's mother or dad came. Or regrettably, someone else we didn't need to know about a meeting with a hawk and an alien from another planet.  
  
  
  
Marco, what I saw was….was…was not normal. Even for an alien. I mean, according to Ax-man Andalites fight with their tails and shredder's. This was not normal. This was more a supernatural thing. It blinded me for a moment then cleared as if nothing happened. Theirs got to be more to it?" I said from my perch.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jake nodded, "I agree, but what? If the Yeerks are not involved, then who or what is? I think now we should be on full cautious battle alert for now on until we figure out if this new being is friend or an enemy."  
  
  
  
Ax's stalk eyes wavered a bit when he nodded. "Yes Prince Jake. I'll keep watch from my post in the forest and its edge."  
  
  
  
Rachel stood up, "How about Cassie and I take the East side of town?"  
  
  
  
Jake nodded, "Okay, what about you Marco? You coming to the West?"  
  
  
  
"Sure. Cool. Just say when" Marco said spitting out a loose piece of old chewed up piece of straw.  
  
  
  
I'll take the sky to the North and South. That's my normal routine," I said, moving to a different spot on the window.  
  
  
  
"Okay. Everyone start at their spots tomorrow at 5 before school. We'll meet one block away from school at 7:30 before the bell rings for the 1st periods."  
  
  
  
I could see everyone nod in agreement, then go on to a more of a humane conversation. Despite that a human hawk and a centaur look a like was holding such a conversation. Fluffing my feathers, I tired my best to stay away from negative thoughts, but one got to me; who's safe?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hi all! I finished chappy 5! What you think! Tell me pwease! ^_^ R/R please! PLEASE! 


	7. Project Yeerk Pool

Disclaimer: I don't own the Animorphs or anything in association with K.A. Applegate's writings whatsoever. I only write this for entertainment. No money will be made.  
  
I do own the char Allora. ^^  
  
AN: I am sorry if this timeline is screwed up. I tried to do this during the time the Ellimist transported Elfangor to another time, place, ect. I just hope I got ages and timelines correct. If I am wrong, please contact me at: jcfreak20@homail.com  
  
  
  
  
  
The Faesis Chronicles © Allora 2002, all rights reserved  
  
Chapter Six  
  
  
  
  
  
I watched the door to the Yeerk Pool with silent distain. Trying to absorbed myself in my work was becoming harder and harder to do since the Yeerks were right under my nose. I watched it open and shut at least 5 times a day. One-day unparticular a few days ago I was floored at the sight I saw. Chapman. He was a controller now I knew for sure. I felt it in my bones.  
  
Now, two days later I read through the blueprints on the new add on building that would be across the way. It was suppose to be a warehouse, but I knew better. It was probably going to be a Yeerk pool or a dock for transporting Yeerks who are in need of hosts. I frowned feeling helpless and powerful at the same time. It was madding, but somehow I managed to keep my cool as I watched the controllers make their way in and out of the room where I knew the Yeerk Pool was.  
  
  
  
"Al man? You okay?" Philip's voice was far off a first, but when I came back into my thoughts, I saw him staring at me with concern. In the past 4 months he has become my friend. I am glad for that. I didn't want to be alone.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, hello Phil" I said with a next to weak smile.  
  
  
  
"Al, its time for lunch. The boys are already waiting in the van for ya. We're going to Super Burger Express. Want to come?" he asked me, fixing his business shirt to look more of comfortable attire.  
  
  
  
I nodded, trying to put on my best cool appearance, but it was failing by the minute. "Yes, I'll catch up with you. I have to lock up before I leave. Mr. Swortzcoff would fire me if I did otherwise" I motioned for him to go on. When he left, I locked up the blueprints to the building. Grabbing the office keys, I walked out of the room with thoughts of what next.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_________________________________________________________________ ___________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When I got home late that night, I stumbled through the door. The manager, Mr. Bondsilver, told me to stay late to assist him with his calculations with the new building.  
  
I held back a moan, but I followed him into the conference room to discuss the project. We spend the next 3 hours drinking coffee and discussing the plains. Coffee, ahhh my wake up calls. When I was human the first time, Loren's mother introduced me to the caffeine brew that surprisingly enough got me to going into the morning. This body is not as energetic as it was when I first morphed into Alan Fangor. I am not surprised, after all, I was considered to be a young man when I first morphed, now I'm human age of between 34.  
  
Setting my keys on the table along with my wallet and papers, I then made my way up to the room to get into something more comfortable for the long night ahead. I had to go over the blueprints and figure out the sales for the construction and building materials needed for it. Coming down in sweats, a nightshirt, socks, and a blue bathrobe on, I went to work on the project.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~*~~5 hours later~~*~~  
  
  
  
  
  
After 5 long hours of working, drinking coffee, and calculating, I was finally done with the first map for the presentation this Friday. Rubbing my eyes with both my strong human hands, I yawned. Stretching my legs and arms, I looked at my watch to see I only had 3 and a half hours left until I had to go to work. Making my way up to my room, I crawled into the bed dreaming of running and Loren's beautiful face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hi all again! Here I am again! I finished both these in one day. Ironic isn't it? ^_^ ReviewreviewREVIEW please! Thank you!! 


End file.
